livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
My Lost Love
By: Icewish Intro: Winter It was a cold winter morning when Dream kitted in the Valley of Cherry Blossoms. She was with her mate, Ty. His warm, soft fur comferted her. They were all alone, and had nothing but eachother. It took a very long time, and a heart made for patentice, but all that waiting paid off. Dream gave birth to a snow white she-cat with saphire blue eyes. "What shall we name her?" said the kit's mother. "In hornor of her white pelt, and this winter's day, how about Snowfall?" said the kit's father. "Yes, that is perfect," said her mother... Chapter 1: Spring I awoke to a freash spring time breeze. "Mama, may I go outside to play?" I asked. Our den was nice and all, it was perfectly dry and covered in a soft layer of dust, but I had always felt the need to explore. "Yes you may, but don't stray too far from our den," replied my mother. I bounded off woth out a reply. A pink flower fell from the cherry trees above. My father always told me that when the cherry trees sprout flowers that it is spring time, when they turn green and produce fruit that it was summer, then when there leaves start to fall it is autum, and when they turn bare that it is the time of winter, when I was born. I had never seen the trees turn green or drop leaves, but I have the faintest memory of them striped of there leaves and flowers, like dark brown talons in the white valley. I picked up the pretty pink flower. It was as soft as velevet and smelled sweet. I heard a rusling noise. I followed it, but I was unsure if this was "too far" from our den. I saw a dark gray tail poke out from the green bushes. I leaped on it and fell on top of a dark gray tomcat. He was only about my age, but he was a lot taller. I jumped back in shock. "Who are you?" I asked. He stared at me with dark, dark amber eyes. "Iacet," he awnserd. He had a very strange accent, I had never heard anyone talk like him before. "What is yours?" he asked. "Snowfall," I replied. "Snowfall?" he asked. "Yes, my name is Snowfall," I replied. "Snowfall... I have never heard such a name before..." he said. "My mother and father said it was because I was born on a snowy winters day, and my pelt matched the sceanery so they named me Snowfall," I said. "Where do you come from?" he asked. "The Valley of Cherry Blossoms," I awnsered. "Where are you from?" "Ancra de Umbras Cecidi," he replied. I had no idea where that was, nor what it ment. He smiled and started running. "Can't catch me!" he called. "Oh yes I can!" I shouted back. We played for the rest of the day untill the sky turned dark. The pink blossoms of the cherry trees added a purple hue to the background. Iacet sighed and said "I must go." "Can't you stay here?" I asked. "No, but it was nice meeting you," he replied. He turned and started to pad off. He stoped for a moment and said "Do not speak of me, okay." and vanished into the dence undergrowth. I nodded, but I knew he could not see me. I ran home to my mother and father. My fathr had just come back from hunting and gave me a mouse. "Eat, you must be hungry from a day of play," he purred. I sat down to eat. "Did you do anything exciting, sweety?" asked my mother. "No, I just chased the falling cherry blossoms," I replied... Ever day from then on I went to meet Iacet. For me, everyday was perfect. Peaceful, enjoyable, and free of worries. Or at least it was, untill the summer thirteen months after I met him. Chapter 2: Summer I heard my parents talking in another room in our den. "Dream," my father started. "You know how savage they are, there is no hope of anyone being spared." "But what if we surrender? If we promice to stop running?" replied my mother. "No, we must move," he awnsered. They padded outside their room. My mother came over to me. "Snowfall," she started. "Things, things are going to happen shortly that you will not understand," she continued in in a soothing voice. "Quick! There scent is getting closer! They are comming!" yowled my father. "And nither does your father..." she sobbed. "W-What things?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Look, I want you to run away from this place as fast as you can, and don't look back," she said, choking on her tears. My father yanked us both outside and started running, but my mother and I did not follow. "Why aren'y you running? Mov-" a tall, feirce looking black cat leaped out of the bushes and knocked my father over. "Donec nunc fugiens, Ty," he hissed. "No!" I screached. "Run!" my mother yelled. I paniced at first then broke out into a run. More cats filled the Valley of Cherry Blossoms. I counted seven before I was too far to count any more. Gallery Snowfall- Kit Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction